


Blur the line

by MisfitKitten



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, WHOOPS multilingual robots!, friends to lovers?, kind of?, touch sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitKitten/pseuds/MisfitKitten
Summary: a.k.a. "All Mitsuru wanted was a back rub."





	Blur the line

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stand-alone to see how well I do at writing fluffy smut.  
> The line between friends and lovers is now blurred AF.  
> (Post Ultimax)

 

Mitsuru never imagined being flat on her back could be so painful.

Just minutes after cautioning Akihiko about being reckless, she found herself rushing headlong into a Shadow nest and disregarding everything but her own zeal. She was in desperate need of a stress-relieving activity after a week of various frustrations, some of them existing only in her head. Public Safety was not subtle in their attempts to discredit Mitsuru any way they could, and their last attempt left such a bitter taste in her mouth that she believed actually eating a Shadow might have been more palatable.

...hopefully, Teddie hadn't heard that. The animated costume had been spending much too much time with Iori as it was. Off-color jokes were **not** what she needed right now.

It wasn't a secret per se that Mitsuru was once engaged to a misogynistic stuffed shirt, but it wasn't something that she cared to revisit – particularly because certain details were bound to upset several people. When Public Safety decided to air this dirty laundry of hers under the guise of “being concerned for the future of the Kirijo Group”, she exhausted herself running damage control. Stockholders bought their, “this multi-million dollar company's only heir is a freewheeling confirmed bachelorette, focused more on dangerous hobbies than traditional gender roles” fearmongering hook, line, and sinker. Why wasn't Mitsuru pursuing a merger in every sense of the word? Did she care so little for her family, her country, that she refused to be fruitful? Was she planning on abandoning Japan to run off to France? Was she secretly a lesbian? It seemed like the entire world had stormed into her bedroom demanding answers.

Worse still, the fallout from this debacle was bound to hurt her on the personal front as well as the professional. How could she explain to her friends that she had been engaged to a man she never intended them to meet, and only escaped this engagement because she was taking her turn at dating Makoto Yuki, Gekkoukan's one-man stud service? The boy who was also dating three of her friends at the time, including her best friend? It was simply amazing that no one had discovered them, and Mitsuru had fervently hoped it would stay that way. She couldn't risk losing Yukari...or Akihiko.

Mitsuru's oldest friend had been on her mind more and more lately. It was wonderful having him back. He'd only been gone less than a year, but she had missed him more than she'd assumed she would. Akihiko was one of the few men in her life who never underestimated her or made her feel like she was less than a man, simply because she was a woman. He fought with her just as fiercely as he would any other opponent – regardless of the fact that she commanded his elemental weakness. He valued and respected the fact that Mitsuru was tough. On the other hand, he was the first one to react when she was injured or exhausted, caring more for her well-being than he did his own. It had taken a great deal of effort on Mitsuru's part to learn to rely more on her companions over the past few years, and more often than not, the one person she turned to the most was Akihiko. And Akihiko would be there, without fail, each and every time. She would be lying if she didn't admit that he was very important to her.

She would also have to be blind to not notice that the man in question was becoming increasingly flustered around her lately. He'd begun studying her when he thought she wasn't looking, as if she was different suddenly and he had no idea why. She had stumbled earlier entering Inaba's bizarre TV World, and as usual, Akihiko was there to steady her if she needed it. When she gave him a smile as thanks, he blushed and looked away. What was that about?

In all the years that they'd known each other, Akihiko had never once expressed an interest in the female sex – in spite of all the girls who'd tried to get his attention. Mitsuru had just assumed he wasn't interested in women and left it at that. It wasn't any of her business so long as he kept up with his studies and contributed to SEES. She had no time for romantic entanglements, either, despite what the rumors floating around school about them seemed to imply. But then the mission at Shirakawa Boulevard happened, and the idea of Akihiko being interested in **her** seemed...really appealing.

If she had been interested in a romantic partner – **not that she was!** \- but...should she find herself wanting a lover, he would first and foremost have to be willing to treat Mitsuru as an equal. None of this “silly girl, this is a man's world” nonsense. Mitsuru had more qualifications than men twice her age. She was perfectly capable of defending herself and holding her own, and she would bow to no man, not in the boardroom and certainly not in the bedroom. That being said, she definitely appreciated a strong mind, someone who could also stimulate her intellectually. He would have to care about her interests more than her womb. No man had managed that lately...except Akihiko, she supposed. He may not have been business-minded, but they could and did spend hours discussing battle strategies.

And there was the most crucial requirement: any man in Mitsuru's life would have to take a backseat to Shadows. Mitsuru in fact had two jobs. How could she explain herself to her husband when she staggered home late, covered in cuts and bruises and unknown substances? And what would he think about her spending long hours with her school friends – including Akihiko?

The more Mitsuru ruminated over it, the more she came to the conclusion that no man would be suitable for her. The suitors handpicked by the Kirijo board could not know about her double life, and Akihiko...well...

Theoretically, there was nothing _wrong_ with Akihiko. He was certainly attractive (she **had** eyes, after all). He was smart, capable, intuitive, and he knew Mitsuru better than anyone. She had no doubt that she could depend on him – which was the problem. If things went south – Mitsuru could admit that she wasn't the easiest person to get along with – she could potentially lose Akihiko's valuable friendship, and that simply wouldn't do. Yet, she couldn't stop considering him, and this was also a problem because as wonderful as Akihiko was... **he** had never considered **her** without being under a Shadow's influence.

It was all of these things that had Mitsuru sufficiently distracted at the worst possible time, for a colossal Shadow had entered the game fully intending to win. Narukami called for an All-Out Attack, they lunged...and were scattered like human confetti as the Shadow recovered. Mitsuru had just enough time to recall Yamagishi's first official battle with the Emperor and Empress Shadows before she once again landed on solid ground – right on the small of her back.

The world turned black for a few moments, and when it returned, spun like a top. She couldn't make out anyone's facial features, but she felt her friends and allies surrounding her. One of them kneeled down beside her and as her vision returned, who should it be but Good Old Dependable Akihiko?

“You still with us?” he joked. Then, softer, “Hey...” He knew. He knew to look for the pain in her eyes that she so carefully hid from the others. It was both this pain and shame at being laid bare in front of him that caused her to wince, hiding him from view.

“Senpai, are you okay?” Yukari could be heard preemptively drawing her Evoker. “Did you hurt your back?”

“Yes,” Mitsuru muttered weakly. Now Akihiko appeared in front of her looking worried. If Mitsuru was admitting to being injured in front of the juniors, it was serious.

“She landed on her spine,” the clinical, detached voice of Shirogane deduced, “She's either slipped a disc, or fractured her tailbone.”

This immediately sent poor Yamagishi, the child of doctors, into a panic. “Oh, Senpai, can you feel your legs?” she sobbed.

Sending Shirogane a disciplinary glare, Mitsuru tried to pull herself up, using her sword as a crutch. Her legs worked normally, but she got as far as a sitting position before something in her back violently protested and a wave of nausea hit her. She opened her mouth to vomit, but what she regurgitated was the strongest string of French invectives she could muster. Most of her friends looked confused, but the robots were positively aghast.

“Mitsuru-san!” Aigis chided.

“Holy crap, ya kiss yer mother with that mouth?” added Labrys.

Akihiko, who had a tad more French than the rest, looked...wistful? “Damn, that must've hurt,” he decided, “hit you right in the Shinji.” Yes, it **did** take a great deal of pain to start channeling Shinjiro.

Iori's eyes lit up upon this revelation and he began whispering to Aigis, “Ai-chan...Ai-chan! What did she say?”

The others decided to ignore him for now as Akihiko stooped down to help Mitsuru up the rest of the way. “Well, if you can move, you probably didn't break anything. Hey, Yukari?” Yukari seemed terrified to get any closer to a foul-mouthed Mitsuru, but she managed to heal her from a distance. The process _**hurt**_ , however, and Mitsuru gripped Akihiko's arm to keep from screaming again.

When did Akihiko's arm become more than double the circumference of her leg?

Diarahan over, Akihiko picked her up the rest of the way and, before she could complain, slung her over his shoulder. She gripped him tightly, but when Akihiko went stiff, she eased up a little. Was he sniffling?

Iori was muttering something that, judging by Yukari's reaction, was rather lewd. Mitsuru glared at him as they passed, but it only made him laugh. She hoped Aigis hadn't translated her tirade for him.

Holding on to Akihiko's very muscular shoulders, Mitsuru took the opportunity to marvel at how each part of his upper body moved as he walked. He'd gotten so much stronger during his travels. She could barely fit her arms all the way around him!

South America was a magical place.

 

Leaving the TV World, even with her thoroughbred mount, was difficult when Mitsuru could barely move. Aigis had to exit first, and then Akihiko passed her through the television sets, where they could set her down on the Junes floor.

She wanted to walk. If Public Safety saw Mitsuru being carried out by a topless, muscular man, there would be no end to the rumors. She also didn't want Akihiko to strain himself. He had to have been tired. It was when he put her down and she struggled to walk leaning on his side that she remembered the last time Akihiko had to help her home.

_Father..._

She stumbled, and Akihiko slipped his arm around her, no longer afraid to touch her the way he was as a teen. “It's okay,” he insisted, “I've got you.”

 

_The moon glared down on them, shining a derisive spotlight on their biggest failure. Father had gone still, his blood nearly indistinguishable from the tinted water of the Dark Hour. Mitsuru was floating somewhere in a void of numbness, her existence a dull ache. Voices, sounds, everything was muffled as if she had water in her ears. The tides were against her as she attempted to tread. She was drowning._

“ _Mitsuru...I've got you, Mitsuru...Come on.”_

 

Mitsuru looked up at her savior and realized what the one constant was during all her moments of pain. “You always do.”

 

* * *

 

It seemed like an eternity before they made it back to the hotel, but Mitsuru was finally leaning on the door to her room instead of the man she'd been leaning on for years now.

“You'll be all right now, won't you, Mitsuru-senpai?” Yamagishi asked.

“I'm just going to sleep it off,” replied Mitsuru, “Perhaps a hot bath...talk to my masseur in the morning. I'm fine."

She knew she didn't sound fine, and Akihiko knew she didn't sound fine – which is why he made to leave with the others and then silently doubled back.  Mitsuru let him in with nary a second thought.

He watched her as she ambled around the room, slowly removing her belt and holster, finding pajamas, setting up the bathroom.  She was so preoccupied with her pain that she didn't notice him shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking around as if someone was watching them, locking the door and shedding his cape and his own holster.  It was only when she bent to remove her boots and winced in pain that he appeared at her side. 

“Would you like me to help? I promise I won't hurt you.”

Did Akihiko just offer to strip and bathe her?

Either he had no idea what he just implied (likely), or he **had** been watching her all this time for a reason. What confused Mitsuru was that she wasn't immediately turning him down. She knew business well enough to realize that the offer on the table came with plenty of fine print that could change everything. Still...it was Akihiko, and a person she could trust was much better than a person she barely knew. Worst-case scenario, she got a massage and he went on his way without even realizing the implications. If she played her cards right, however...perhaps meeting in a hotel room wearing only a towel could play out differently this time.

“Yes, I think I'd like that.”

His eyes lit up. She wasn't imagining that. He was trying to downplay his reaction, but those eyes were the delighted eyes of a man interested not just in women, but in HER. It had taken him nearly six years, but he had finally decided to try to pursue her!

...now what were they supposed to do?

Akihiko sat down on the bed next to her, and that was the end of his plan. It was amazing that he'd seized this opportunity in the first place, so Mitsuru couldn't fault him for being nervous. She was nervous as well. She'd never actually gotten this far with Yuki – which was probably for the best, him being an old hand at this by the time she was involved with him. Before either one of them could chicken out, Mitsuru moved her hair out of the way and found the zipper to her catsuit.

The sight of flesh spurred Akihiko to anxious action.  Although his hands were shaking (oh, Akihiko, I'm not going to execute you for touching me!), he managed to remove the top half of her suit, revealing her back. His breathing became much more shallow. She could feel just a hint of his fingers, metaphorical electricity dancing down her spine as she bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear him gasp, “God, you're so soft!”, but he cleared his throat and said much louder, “Well, you're not bruised or anything, that's a good sign.” Then he placed a hand on Mitsuru's back, and her world began spinning again.

He'd never touched her like this before. NO ONE had ever touched her like this before! The warmth radiating down her back and all throughout her body was tantalizingly alive, activating something deep within her that she'd convinced herself she'd never have. She gasped raggedly, and realized all too late that Akihiko might take it the wrong way.

“You all right? I-”

Her voice came out low and breathy. “Y-your hands are warm.” _And big, and strong, and textured, and ohhh, Akihiko – touch me again!_ If only she could have gotten the actual words out. She'd have to settle for moving back towards him and hope he was getting the message.

His hands were slightly rough from being used so often to hurt, but he quickly proved they knew how to heal as well as he ran them up and down her back, using his thumbs to rub circles into her skin. Waves of delight emanated outwards as Mitsuru began to sway on the spot. One particularly sensitive area made her moan as he stimulated it, and his hands stilled for a moment before returning with vigor. He was audibly panting now – and so was she.

The way he was awkwardly shadowing her bra made her try to stop and think. Was this too far for the first encounter? With a man she'd never so much as kissed yet?

Either Artemisia or her own conscience as a little voice inside her head said, _So kiss him already!_

_Yes, but..._

The beauty of doing this with Akihiko was that she was the one in control, and she could stop this any time she wanted to.

 _But I_ don't _want to._

_I..._

It was such an eye-opening revelation. Mitsuru had to admit to herself that _**she**_ was the one who had finally come around to the idea of sex – not just for forced procreation, but mutual pleasure. She didn't have to endure sex with a man she hated for the sake of conceiving an heir to the Kirijo Group. She had wants and needs of her own, and she was free to explore them. She had thought she wanted Yuki. Perhaps, with time, they could have transformed sex from a threatening monster into beautiful music...but time was against them from the start.  It was too late for him, but her? Right now, she wanted Akihiko. And she had to know if he actually wanted her or not.

Akihiko had stilled his hands. He seemed to be struggling to catch his breath. Perhaps he thought the night had ended. But he was still watching her move with such intensity, and the look in his eyes was so gentle, not predatory like most men. He didn't care that he was this close to intimacy with the business world's pin-up girl, the Holy Grail of sexual conquests. He just thought his oldest living friend was beautiful. 

He was softly touching her arm as she turned and gave him an uncensored view of her cleavage. He spent several seconds drinking in the sight hungrily, but turned away before she could feel uncomfortable.

_I'm not at all uncomfortable!_

When he turned back, he was blushing, but he continued to stroke her. “Is...is this okay?” he whispered.

There was something so earnest and so sweet about such a strong man knowing when to be soft that the rest of Mitsuru's doubts flew out the window, giving her the push she needed to lean forward and nervously press her lips to his.

_Oh._

_Ohhhhh._

_This is...nice..._

His lips were warm, surprisingly soft, and wonderfully appealing. All these years, she'd been fretting over the right way to respond to unwanted advances, when she could have been happily kissing Akihiko. _**She was kissing Akihiko. And it was incredible!**_

She soon lost her nerve and fell away, but she'd remember this very moment for the rest of her life if it happened to end like this.

Akihiko came alive at this, pulling her into his lap and gently turning her to face him again. Stroking her face gently – so gently!– he cupped her cheek and softly kissed her in return. Emboldened by her acceptance, his hands caressed her sides, brushed over her navel, and traveled up her chest to rest on her shoulders.

_This is very, very nice indeed. Mmm..._

She could have spent the entire night kissing him and still been the happiest woman in the world the next morning. Something inside her craved more, however.

It was time for Mitsuru to remove the rest of her suit – which turned out to be the most awkward part of the evening as she still had a bit of trouble bending over. They laughed as Akihiko helped slide it off her legs. How ridiculous after all the strides they'd made that night. Stymied by a bit of reinforced leather! Whatever tension they'd built up dissipated – until Akihiko fully noticed that Mitsuru was sitting on the bed in her underwear.

“Oh, wow.”

It was the most adorable underreaction of the decade. Again, Mitsuru had to marvel at how non-perverted a man could be when he actually had morals and a heart. Akihiko may have been naive about a lot of things, but he was honorable and respectful and he just looked so happy to be seeing this!  She wanted to cuddle him.

It was Mitsuru's turn to be bolder now. “Come here,” she said, reaching out her arms.

Akihiko had the most handsome smile. It melted her instantly. He began to move back towards the bed, and then had a better idea. Mitsuru's heart caught in her throat as he decided to remove his own clothing. Bashful though he was about her near-nudity, he had no such embarrassment about his own, and before long, Mitsuru was completely flushed at the sight of Akihiko in all his glory.

She could not take her eyes off of him as he moved. She'd been fascinated with his upper body earlier that day, but to see how those well-defined lines continued downward was almost too much to take. He was immaculate, and as he sat down on the bed she reached out again to touch him and know a bit of perfection. They both decided Mitsuru was now the one wearing too much clothing.

The poor boy finally got impatient and reached for her bra again, hands trembling as he touched her. Mitsuru kissed him softly and guided him through removing it – though her hands were also shaking. She couldn't figure out why; she wasn't afraid anymore. There was nothing to be afraid of when she was with Akihiko, and he was near tears at the sight of her bare breasts.

_Please, just..._

_OH!_

She had to grip the side of the bed to keep from falling off as Akihiko cupped a breast in his hand and delicately rubbed her nipple. Pleasure rippled through her and made itself known with a small whine. Akihiko's eyes were closed, and he shuddered before squeezing her gently, kneading her as she continued to cry out in delight. On and on it went, until she thought she might scream. Nothing on Earth or in her dreams had ever felt this good. She had no idea how much more she could take before she exploded.

_Dear_

**_God!_ **

The room was so incredibly hot now. They couldn't get her panties off fast enough, even with the two of them trying. Mitsuru was absolutely soaked and throbbing, and as good as his milking gestures had felt, it failed to prepare her for him petting her with warm, thick fingers.

Evidently, pain was not the only sensation that made Mitsuru cry out in obscene French.

Something had snapped in the both of them at the same time, and they landed on the pillows together clutching at and devouring one another. Akihiko had fistfuls of Mitsuru's hair and he tugged them as she tried to pay him back in kind with cool, soft fingers running down his legs. He was burning her and she was loving every second of it. She lost the capacity to cry out in any coherent language as he kissed down her neck, her shoulders, the hollow between her breasts.  Without caring that she was digging her nails into his shoulder, he found a nipple and nursed as if he'd been starving to death.

Mitsuru's own mouth had been moving soundlessly as she struggled to catch her breath. She nearly smothered Akihiko in her attempts to hold him near her. He moved against her and she lost any semblance of control.

“AKIHIKO! _**PLEASE!”**_

 

In retrospect, she thought there'd be more pain. She chalked it up to the euphoria of actually having sex, and the way she was concentrating on every little move Akihiko was making. He was gentle at first as he, too, marveled at the feeling of being inside her. Perhaps he was worried that he wasn't doing it “right”, as she was. But just like fighting, they soon fell into their unspoken synchronization as if they'd been meant to be moving together from the start. Then Mitsuru failed to think about anything as she began trembling uncontrollably and everything clenched.

Poor Akihiko might now be deaf in one ear. He didn't seem to care, however, as he found some hidden burst of strength and – _AH, GOD, YES!_ – slammed himself into her until he, too, shuddered and collapsed.

Was it the ice that had everything feeling so, so much warmer? Mmm, he was so warm! 

For one soft moment, they held each other, trying to control their breathing. Akihiko's boxing career was sure to be in jeopardy if his hands didn't stop shaking like that, his fingers slowly running through Mitsuru's hair. He went to pull himself up, but Mitsuru stopped him, cradling him and nuzzling his face. She loved her new electric blanket.

They'd have stayed there forever if not for some noise outside that reminded them this was a hotel with people who may not have wanted some adult entertainment. It took some effort to untangle themselves from the bedsheets, both of them blushing the entire time. Ah, there was the pain.

Some of Mitsuru's hair now decorated the pillows, and Akihiko's hair was sticking up at impossibly odd angles. It was cute, and she felt the urge to snuggle him once again.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “you're probably still gonna want that bath, right?”

 

* * *

 

How nice of the hotel to have a bathtub big enough for two people.

Akihiko had been silently mulling something over as he absentmindedly washed the same spot on Mitsuru's arm for at least a minute. She arched her back against him to get his attention, and he dropped the soap.

“That...really happened,” he said finally.

“It did,” she replied, a smile painting her face. 

He tried to sink into the water. “I swear I only intended to come and apologize.”

“For what?”

“I should have been watching you,” Akihiko busied himself with coaxing a hair out of the tub rather than meet Mitsuru's eye. “Instead, I wasn't paying attention because I was...watching you.”

Mitsuru didn't say anything for a moment, and it worried him enough to turn back, only to see Mitsuru furrowing her brow the way he always loved. “Is this a zen riddle?”

“No, I...I shouldn't have let you go after that Shadow. I knew you were already tired, but you sure as hell didn't show it. Almost felt bad for the Shadows.” He put his arms around her suddenly.“When you didn't get up right away, I knew you were hurt.”

Ordinarily, Mitsuru would have been exasperated at Akihiko's misplaced chivalry...but his gentleness had made her warm and lighthearted for the first time in years. “I'd say you've more than made up for the error,” she said instead, smoothing back his impossible hair.

It did little to soothe him. “And then I screwed up again – literally.”

“Hmm?”

He said nothing, only tickled her stomach.

She was embarrassed to admit it took her a few seconds to realize what he was implying, and then she felt incredibly guilty. “Oh! No, it's-it's all right.” She reached out of the tub, but her toiletries bag was just out of reach. Leaning up gave Akihiko a nice view.

Mitsuru pulled a small case out of the bag that she hoped Akihiko would eventually catch on to. “I really should have told you,” she explained, “but I honestly hadn't expected to need them tonight – at least, not for that, anyway." After another free show, she continued. “Consider them a more mature means of rebellion than the motorcycle. Actually, I'd tried approaching the subject with the girls years ago – being randomly unavailable for battle is very inconvenient, especially when we made up almost half of SEES.”

Relieved, Akihiko laughed so hard that they both shook. “Leave it to you to see birth control pills and think, 'Wow, now I can fight more!'”

“As if you wouldn't?”

“Oh, hell yeah, you know I would.” They really were so much alike.  “Okay, so, last problem.”

“What?”

“...Where do we tell the kids I've been all night?”

 

* * *

 

After leaving Mitsuru to get some rest – her back was better, but she was sore in a few other places – Akihiko attempted to sneak to his room before anyone caught him. Usually, the others were extremely grateful for time off, and wouldn't hesitate to find something to do or catch up on some well-needed sleep. He hoped that was the case today.  

_Holy shit, I slept with Mitsuru!_

He still couldn't believe his luck.  After finding out Mitsuru was dating Makoto, he'd assumed he'd blown his only chance with the girl he'd loved from afar for years. He'd offered to help her out of guilt without even realizing it sounded like a pick-up line. But Mitsuru kissed him, and he couldn't hide his feelings for her any longer. Where it would go from here, he couldn't say, but at least things were finally open between them.

He was still giddy from being with her when he turned the corner and nearly ran smack into the others. _Damn._ “Hey...uh, h-hi!”

“There you are, Sanada-senpai.” Ken had a look on his face that should not belong to a 14-yr-old. “You weren't in your room.”

Claiming he was just would have made him sound crazy. “No, I guess I wasn't.”

“Senpai's back okay?” Yukari asked. Why did she have the same exact look?

“Mitsuru?” _No, dumbass, Shinji – of course they mean Mitsuru!_ “Yeah, I'm sure her back's better. She's probably sleeping it off.”

“Well, ya see, funny thing about that, Akihiko-san,” Labrys giving him that look had to be the most unsettling of all, “We got back here and realized that, even though we all left Mitsuru-san's room together...you seemed to have disappeared. Weird, huh?”

“That's...one word for it.”

“So Aigis and I, we thought we'd go lookin' for ya, in case you just happened t'get lost or somethin'”

“Makes sense. It's a big hotel.”

“And you know what we heard?”

“An elevator?”

“ **French**.”

Now he was sweating. “Mitsuru's back must have been hurting her again – she swears in French. You probably just haven't been around her long enough to get used to it.”

“See, now that's what I was thinkin', but Aigis here, she thought she heard something different – so we went to check it out, and-”

“Sister!” Aigis chided her,“This conversation is not appropriate for all ages.”

“Junpei-san isn't old enough for this,” Ken quipped.

“They still won't tell us what they heard,” said Yukari, “but I'd swear they were blushing. And they're robots!”

“I don't know what she said, either,” Akihiko blurted out – and then mentally kicked himself, once for himself, and once for Shinji.

“Now **that's** interestin'” said Labrys, “because-”

“Labrys!”

“Alright, alright! Well, you wanna tell him or should I?”

Aigis had gone silent. She clearly saw ratting out Mitsuru as a conflict of interest.

Labrys took it upon herself to lead Akihiko into his room and close the door. If the others were listening in, all they would have heard was Labrys exclaiming, “WHOA! That's a lotta blood! You okay?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to get to the smut!  
> I did intend to add the French, but I thought it would be funnier to imply that Mitsuru swore so badly that it had to be censored. My French isn't so bad, but I never really learned the profanities.  
> And here is my headcanon. I felt that **all** the relationships went from 0 to sex a bit too fast, and some of these girls would probably want to take things slower. I mean, you rank up BEFORE the implied sex, so I can't imagine MC3 standing there going, "Come on, come on, put out! I want that Ultimate Persona!"  
> Also, the game kind of works in my benefit. While it heavily implies that things get physical, what with the blacking out and "you spent a long time with" the girl, they don't actually **SHOW** it, so you can argue that he just talked with Mitsuru (or she made him study and he got so bored he fell asleep).


End file.
